


I have the shiniest meat bicycle!

by WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021
Summary: Победит в любой велогонке.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), Спецквест от WTF Borderlands 2021





	I have the shiniest meat bicycle!

**Author's Note:**

> Победит в любой велогонке.

  
[Фулл (1000x1518px)](https://images2.imgbox.com/d2/b9/7Uw1dCb6_o.png)


End file.
